


They Don't Know About Us

by Aprilmallick



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious), Secret Relationship, singing feelings, sorry for the one directon songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Tori is tired of hiding their relationship, so she sings her feeling for Jade in front of everyone.  Will Jade finally let her tell everyone? Or will she lose Jade for good?





	They Don't Know About Us

Jade sat up, disentangling herself from around Tori. "Tori," she whispered. She shook the sleeping figure next to her and said louder, "TORI!"

A pair of chocolaty brown eyes fluttered open. "Ungh," Tori groaned

"Tori, I need to go." Jade said insistently.

Immediately, a hand shot out and grabbed Jades pale wrist. "Stay." The Latina pleaded.

Jade sighed. "We've been over this. I need to get out before Trina wakes up. You know what a big mouth your sister has."

Tori looked disappointed. "Fine, you're right. See you at school?" Jade nodded and Tori pulled her down for one last kiss. "It'll all work out," she whispered, "you'll see."

The paler girls face tautened and she left the room without another word.

Tori breathed deeply and flopped back down onto her bed. She couldn't understand why Jade of all people -- sexy confident gothic Jade -- would care what people thought of her. Of them.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Tori's heart was pounding in her ears as she mounted to stairs up to the stage. 

This was it. 

She couldn't handle it anymore. The secrecy, the pretending that everything was normal. So she was going to do what she did best. 

Sing.

She was going to sing her heart out in front of everybody, and if that didn't win Jade over completely, she didn't know what would. 

This particular Hollywood Arts Kickback was totally open mike. They'd already had to drag Trina away before her squawking could permanently damage anyone's eardrums. 

Tori steeled herself and stepped into the blinding spotlight of the stage. The music started and she began. 

"You don't understand, you don't understand, what you do to me when you hold his hand. We were meant to be but a twist of fate made it so you had to walk away."

When Tori got to the chorus she was staring straight at Jade. 

"Cause I don't care what people say when we're together. You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep. I just want it to be you and I forever. I know you wanna leave so come on baby be with me so happily."

Then she switched her gaze to Beck.

"It's 4 AM and I know that you're with him. I wonder if he knows that I've touched your skin. And if he smells my traces in your hair, I'm sorry love but -- I don't really care. "

Beck held her gaze with a sympathetic one of his own and it slowly dawned on her. He knew. He knew about her and Jade, and he felt sorry for them. 

Tori ended on the line "baby be with me so happily," with the crowd cheering loudly. The cheers were punctured with whispers though. Had she been singing about a girl? Or was it a boy And she just hadn't changed the pronouns? 

Tori didn't particularly care about all that though. She was too busy trying to discern what Jade was feeling. When she finally found Jade's face, her heart, along with all her hopes and dreams, plummeted. 

Jade was clapping along with the rest of the audience, but her face was molded into a mask of indifference. She didn't seem shaken or even in any way affected by the song Tori had just sung. For her. So, Tori choked out a quiet "Thank You," into the mike and ran off the stage. She left the courtyard and dashed into the building. Sinking down in a corner of the drama room, she started to sob. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Jade stared up at Tori singing a song that literally described their relationship perfectly, in front of everyone. She felt numb, like what was happening couldn't be real. As Tori drew towards the end of the song, Jade quickly schooled her features into a neutral expression and applauded along with everyone else. Once Tori had left the stage, she let her nonchalant air fade away, heart pounding. What to do? Just then, Beck tapped her on the arm. 

"Jade? Come on, I need to talk to you." He led her away from the crowd where it was quieter. He looked her square in the face, took a deep breath, and said, "I want to break up."

Jades mouth fell open. she felt like her heart was splintering into a million little pieces. "W-what?" she managed. Beck's gaze was dark and sympathetic. 

"I know about you and Tori," he admitted, "and its not right to keep you apart. I love you Jade, But you love her."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Tori sat curled up in her corner, knees drawn up to her chin, and her arms covering her face. She heard footsteps approaching and then the door swung open. For a wild second she thought -- hoped -- it would be Jade. It wasn't. It was Andre. 

"You okay Tor?" He asked. There was silence. "Okay, that was a stupid question," he admitted. Andre was the only one in the friend group who knew about her and Jade, although now it appeared Beck had figured it out at some point as well. He sat cross-legged next to Tori and took her hand. "Look, I know that's not what you were hoping for, but it's not over yet. "

Tori raised her tear-stained face. "It's not?"

Andre shook his head. "Nah, girl. You go out there, show her how fine you are and maybe she'll realize how much she needs you."

Tori let her head drop back down. "But what if she doesn't?" she asked, her voice muffled by her jeans.

Her friend shrugged. "Then it's her loss," he said simply. 

Tori pondered this and chewed it over in her head. She gave a determined nod. "Yeah, okay. You're right." Andre got up and offered his hand to Tori who took it, and struggled to her feet. "Let's go." She said brazenly, wiping away a stray tear. Once outside, she realized Jade was taking the stage. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

In the crowd, Jade could feel her entire world shifting and changing around her. Beck... knew? And he'd jut broken up with her, which meant...

"But shes probably furious at me." Jade said, mostly to herself. 

Beck smiled, his eyes soft and a more than a little sad. "So go up there then, and show her that she means as much to you as you do to her."

Jade stared at him. "You mean-?" Her eyes hardened and she nodded determinedly. "Okay." She started towards the stage. She was just about to mount the stairs when she turned back and ran to kiss Becks cheek. 

"Thank you." She said reverently. 

Squaring her shoulders, she walked back up towards the spotlight. Once onstage, she saw Tori and Andre exiting the school building. Just in time, she thought. 

Jade picked up the mike and cleared her throat. A hush fell over the assembled audience. "Um. So, this song I'm going to sing describes this... problematic situation I've been having. Anyways, this is for you Tori!"

Another spotlight swiveled around and focused on Tori as Jade started to sing. 

"People say, we shouldn't be together. We're too young to know about forever. But I say that they don't know what they talk talk talking about. Cuz this love is only getting stronger, and I don't wanna wait any longer. I just wanna tell the world that you mine girl!

"They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the I love you's, but I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us. They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right. Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us. "

When Jade finally finished, the crowd was dead silent. 

Then someone, just one person (Beck) started clapping. Andre followed suit, then Robbie and Cat, and soon the entire stadium was whistling and cheering. But Jade only cared about Tori, who's face stood out beaming. 

Jade returned the microphone to its holder, and exited the stage. the second she was back on ground level, Tori hurled herself into her arms. 

"You broke up with Beck for me?" She asked, eyes shining. 

"Actually, I broke up with her." Becks voice corrected from behind her. 

Tori let go of Jade and embraced him. "Thank you," she said. 

Then, to cheers and catcalls, she turned back to Jade, who kissed her. 

In front of everyone. 

~fin~


End file.
